russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella in Wonderland
Janella in Wonderland is a first Philippine fantasy drama directed by Joyce E. Bernal to be aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The series premiered on January 13, 2014 on the network's primetime block PrimeTastik. It is top-billed by teen star princess Janella Salvador in her first leading role for the mermaid tale princess as Janella Bernardo, a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea. Synopsis The story of ordinary grl Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) was born in 8-year-old a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea. The family of mother Dina Bernardo (Chin Chin Gutierrez), who has the mermaid tale of the island in swimming and Marvin Santos (Andrei Felix), a boy of dad at the house. Friends of the magical in human parents dad Edward Frondo (Alfred Vargas). With her named at the growing girl in the high-school as Janella Bernardo transformmed from 8-years old into 15-year-old narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. For the beach of magic island beaches in her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) fall in love again. A normal child in all respects, the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse by Bettina Santos (Bettina Carlos), a sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance. Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of seaworld kingdom. Which has been the houses at home, Salvador start a fire in mermaid tail catcher her Victor Fred in her ocean island. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Andrei Felix as Marvin Santos * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred * Chin Chin Gutierrez as Dina Bernardo * Bettina Carlos as Bettina Santos * Alfred Vargas as Edward Frondo Supporting Cast *'Aldred Nasayao' as Alfred Cruz *'Meil Cuneta' as Miela Orquia *'Paolo Serrano' as Ryan Adam *'Matt Edwards' as Oliver Ando *'Nathan Barrera' as James Pomol *'KC Montero' as Drew Montano *'Abby Bautista' as young Janella Bernardo *'Kat Alano' as Mayleen Arevano *'RJ Jimenez' as James Williams *'Fretzie Bercede' as Lauren Montes *'Francis Magundayao' as Ronald Dan *'Jai Agpangan' as Shy Gonzales *'Joj Agpangan' as Andy Reyes *'Carlo Lazerna' as David Escudero *'Anne Discher' as Anne dela Cruz *'Donjeff Tejada' as Diether Yan 'Voices' *'Jerome Ponce' as Dog Puppy *'Pia Magalona' as Fisher *'Elmo Magalona' as Crab *'Anton Revilla' as Seal Reception 'Ratings' Since its premiere telecast, the show has garnered consistent high ratings with a pilot episode garnered a 31.1% household rating, dominated its competitor ABS-CBN's Honesto (28.5%) and GMA's Adarna (13.8%). By January 27, the fantasy series was at number 3 along with a primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love, according to Kantar Media Total Philippines TV Ratings. The show once more reigns the Philippine primetime TV shows as the fantaserye top-billed by Janella Salvador has garnered a 30.2% household rating, beating its rivals Honesto (33.3%) and Adarna (14.9%) in dominating primetime slot. Since then, Janella in Wonderland's ratings proved is the #1 fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Your Heart, My Love is the #1 primetime teleseryes on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC PrimeTastik slot. Promotion Fusing elements of traditional fantasy and myth, high-tech television production methods, and the scope and polish of IBC's legendary teleserye projects, IBC launches the first-ever fantasy operas on Philippine television as 2 new fantaseryes Carita de Angel and Janella in Wonderland becoming the huge success. Janella in Wonderland announced during an IBC trade event as one of the upcoming television serial fantasy series of the network to be shown on primetime television in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths we all go to for true love boast of top-rate talents and production quality. This project was given to the newest teen star princess Janella Salvador as the first lead role for the newest fantaserye in played character as ordinary girl Janella Bernardo received acclaim from critics, after signing the contract superstar for IBC through Kapinoy Talent Center. On December 30, 2013 on the network's primetime news program Express Balita, the show announced as the title Janella in Wonderland and will be shown on January 13, 2014, taking the timeslot of the concluding fantaserye My Batang Momay. Along with Janella, teamed-up with teen actor Marlo Mortel will be Janella's leading men. Andrei Felix and Chin Chin Gutierrez were announced to be the fantasy parents of Salvador's character. Alfred Vargas and Bettina Carlos also joins the cast and other cast announced that included the child star Alfred Nasayao and Miel Cuneta, RJ Jimenez, Fretzie Bercede, Jai Agpangan and Joj Agpangan, Nathan Barrera and the Superstar Circle alumni Anne Discher and Donjeff Tejada. Primetime first-timer with director Joyce E. Bernal hired as director for the fantaserye. IBC Entertainment TV Division will produce the television shows and the entertainment production arm of IBC, which has been the makers of teleserye hits such as the afternoon drama Before I Fall in Love, the children's inspirational fantaserye Carita de Angel and the newest primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love. In an interview, Salvador said that it was an unforgettable experience to shoot in beach and island in what is anticipated to be one of IBC's biggest and grandest teleseryes for 2014. Since the story revolves the mermaid tale in swimming. In the island for magic, adventure and discover the fantasy while shooting. The full trailer was released on January 1, 2014 via the primetime series Safe In The Arms Of Love. The trailer became a top trending topic nationide on Twitter as the official poster was released. From January 6 to 10, 2014, Salvador appeared via the morning talk show Joey & Teysi where they promoted the fantasy opera series in telefantasya. Janella Salvador promoted their newest fantaserye's lead actress who coincidentally is the talk show's most requested guest in appearace. Salvador promoted the fantasy series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on January 11, the same day of the series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely mother Jenine Desiderio with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap followed by the artists of the Janella in Wonderland: The Original Soundtrack album. Salvador guested in the top-rating gag show Happy TODAS promoting the fantaserye, On January 11, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day and for the release of the fantasy series' original soundtrack, they also guested in the musical variety show It's Partytime, followed by another appearance of player Salvador in the top-rating game show The Million Second Quiz, while Mortel guested in Showbiz Star. Merchandise 'Soundtrack' The Janella in Wonderland: The Original Soundtrack album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on January 12, 2013. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Rachel Alejandro, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single I Still Believe in Loving You released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #I Still Believe in Loving You (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Jenine Desiderio #Sweet Baby (George Duke) (composed by David Archuleta) - Janella Salvador #My Love (NM feat. Melissa Petty) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Don't Know What You Say (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Janella Salvador Awards and nominations 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Fantasy Series) - Won References See also *Janella in Wonderland (Mermaid Tale Fantaserye) *Janella Salvador signing a contract with IBC *IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes *Jodi-Richard for the movie seen anew in 13 Original Movie *IBC up for trying new things *IBC, DZTV and iDMZ Win Top Honors at UPLB Gandingan 2014 Awards *IBC Primetime Programs Captured Top 5 in National TV Ratings *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Janella in Wonderland on Facebook *Janella in Wonderland on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Mermaids in television Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Teen dramas Category:Fantasy television series